Right?
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: "You said we had to stick together... right?" FangMax Warning:CHARACTER DEATH. DOnt read if you dont like. One-Shot.


The air was thick and the night was young. Maximum Ride stood shakily from where she was sitting, staring at the scene before her in shock.

Fang –her right hand man, her best friend, her love- lay in a pool of ugly, crimson blood. His eyes were closed, and a pale –paler than usual- hand rested on his stomach in the spot the bullet had pierced. His hands shook slightly, almost unnoticeably. He was still alive.

"G-guh..." Max let out a choked gasp and stumbled forward. She made it next to his lying figure and jerked back. She could see the bulled wound, despite all of the blood leaking out. "Fang." She whispered, dropping to her knees. Her eyes were wide, horrified.

Fang's eyes cracked open with much effort and locked on Max. He smiled softly. "Max...?"

"It's me..." She felt tears form in her eyes, not falling. "It's me... Fang."

"I'm glad... I can still talk to you... before I..." He struggled to get the words out and stay conscious at the same time.

"You won't die," Max protested quietly. Then, louder. "You won't die! You can't die, Fang, not now! Not here! You're going to live. I'll get help. I'll-"

"What, Max?" His voice was barely audible. "There's no help out here." He did the best he could to gesture around them, in the middle of all the rubble that used to be the School. Max had burned it down, and the final battle after the school had burnt was the death of Fang. Someone had shot him. Fang went on breathlessly. "Even... if there was... I wouldn't want it..."

"Why? Why?" Max shook, bending her head over and feeling the tears finally fall.

"It's... my time... you know?" He smiled at her, and it was that award winning smile. The smile that was brighter than the sun itself. "But... there is one thing... I want to say."

"Say it." Max ordered softly, quietly. "Please. You can say it, but don't die..."

Fang chuckled with shakey breath. "I... wanted to help you... become strong. You did... look how strong you are... saving the world twenty four... seven. I'm happy you... are like this." He reached up a hand and caressed her face. "I love you, Maximum Ride." His eyes began to droop. "I couldn't... hate you if I... wanted. I love you... I love you..." He murmured those three words continuously, and they got quieter every time.

"No! Fang! Don't die!" Max suddenly lunged forward grabbing his shoulders. "I'm the flock leader! You always stuck by me and went through with anything we've gotten into! _Don't die_!"

"You're amazing, Max... I love you. Stay strong... okay?"

"_Don't die, Fang_! _Don't you dare leave me!"_

"We love eachother... so it turned out... okay. Right...?"

"_Fang!_"

"I'll always love you... Maximum Ride."

"_FANG!" _

It was too late. His eyes were closed, his hitched breathing had stopped alltogether, and Maximum Ride sat next to him, crying, still clutching his shoulders.

"Fang..." She breathed. Her head dropped onto his chest, not caring for the blood that soaked her forhead and hair. "Fang... Fang... Fang..." Suddenly, she let it out. "_FANG_! _FANG_! _FANG_!" She glanced up at him, her blood soaked hair sticking to her face. Blood mixed with tears. "I love you too, Fang! So come back! COME BACK!" Max placed her head back on his chest. "You said we had to stick together... Right?" She whispered. Her cries echoed into the night, piercing every ear that dared listen.

* * *

**... I can explain. I swear to God. **

**So I was watching Code Geass (so much death... T.T But I couldn't stop watching!) I was watching the episode where Shirley -ONE of Lelouch's admirers and close friend- dies, and I just had to write this. I dunno why I chose Maximum Ride... I guess 'cause they have lots of enemies to death wouldn't be too... out of the ordinary? Like, I TOTALLY couldn't write this based around 07-Ghost or Twilight or Harry Potter or something. It just wouldn't feel the same. Anyway, if you watch Code Geass like I, then you might find this resembles Shirley's death. But in this case, Lelouch is in Max's position and Shirley is in Fang's so... Yeah. Odd, no? Hope you liked it and hope it didn't scar you for life! I know that happens to me when I read fanfiction I end up hating... :) **


End file.
